


Please Don't Bite

by theravengang



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Camping, Developing Relationship, Fourth of July, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravengang/pseuds/theravengang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun was casting a warm glow over his pale skin and lighting his eyes. The air blowing through the window whipped his hair around his face and made his shirt flutter around his neck. It slipped down to reveal a smooth collar bone. His body was tense and relaxed at the same time. He was in control of the beast he was driving, but he knew that could change in a second. He looked daring, powerful.<br/>Yes, Adam Parrish was beautiful.</p><p>or</p><p> The four times Adam and Ronan were dumb about their feelings, and the one time they weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Bite

It wasn’t who Adam had expected it to be, when his mother opened his bedroom door and told him that one of his school friends was there, and to make sure they’d left before his father got home.

He’d expected Gansey, so when he heard the door open he didn’t bother to turn around, before he spoke. “We aren’t having this argument again. Just give me whatever lie you gave them about why I wasn’t there, and tell me what the homework is.”

“I don’t lie. And I don’t know what the homework is; I haven’t touched it since it landed on my desk.”

Adam whirled around to face him. “Oh, I thought you were Gansey.”

Ronan shrugged. “That’s why you see who you’re talking to, before you talk to them. And Gansey’s stuck on the phone with Malory.”

Ronan walked further into the room and gripped Adam’s chin, tilting it toward the light. Adam could tell that he didn’t like what he saw.

There was a large, angry, bruise on his temple, a cut across his cheek, and his lip was split open and swollen.

The room was quiet aside from Ronan’s smoker breath. Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth.  “Goddamn it, Parrish.”

 Adam jerked his chin out of Ronan’s grip. “Why are you here?”

Ronan didn’t answer; instead he tugged Adam out of his room and into the bathroom. He kicked the door shut behind him and locked it.

Adam felt a wave of heat as a result of the sudden close quarters.

Ronan leaned over and dug through the cabinet under the sink. When he straightened he held a bottle of hydrogen peroxide in one hand and a handful of cotton balls in the other.

He crowded Adam against the counter and soaked one of the swabs with peroxide. It stung when Ronan pressed it to Adam’s cheek, causing the other boy to wince. Ronan wasn’t gentle in cleaning the cut and Adam didn’t expect him to be.

“Why are you here, Lynch?”

Ronan tossed the bloody cotton ball to the side and grabbed another.  “You weren’t waiting for Gansey at the mailboxes and you missed all your classes.” Ronan finished cleaning his cheek and prodded the bruise. “Did you even ice this?”

Adam smacked his hand away, but Ronan didn’t back off, he stayed uncomfortably close to Adam.

“No, I didn’t ice it! And so what if I missed school, it’s not like you were wondering why.”

 Ronan’s voice went dangerously quiet.  “I knew exactly why. That’s why I came here.”

Adam went stiff under Ronan’s hands, but allowed him to clean the split lip. Ronan’s hand stayed even after the cotton ball had fallen away. His fingers trailed over Adam’s lower lip, tracing from the split all the way to the corner of his mouth before he seemed to realize what he was doing, and dropped his hand.

They held each other’s gazes; Adam’s was raw and guarded at the same time, as though he was daring Ronan to say something, while silently pleading him not to.

To Adam, Ronan’s eyes looked like they were hiding something, something that perhaps Ronan didn’t know himself. Maybe it was just another one of the countless secrets that lived in his head without his own knowing.

Ronan stepped back. “So, what was it this time?”

When he answered Adam sounded weary.  “I took the late shift at the factory and forgot to mention it. He was waiting up for me.”

Ronan’s jaw clenched and he looked away.

Adam had a hunch that one day he’d say too much to Ronan, and he would go after Robert Parrish to get back at him for all he had done to his son.

But for now all Ronan did was tug Adam out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

“Go get an ice pack for that bruise, Parrish.”

“Ronan, look-“

“I’ll get it myself then.” Ronan crossed the room in a single stride and reached for the doorknob.  Adam tried to push him out of the way but he only moved an inch.

He raised a sharp eyebrow.

Adam knocked his hand away from the knob and slipped out the door, reappearing a minute later pressing a bag of frozen peas against his temple.

Based off the look on Ronan’s face, he hadn’t missed it when Adam winced at the discomfort brought about by the tender bruise.

“Parrish, when the fuck are you finally going to-“

Adam was defensive before Ronan could even finish his sentence. “I said I wasn’t going to have this argument with Gansey, and I’m not going to have it with you either. You know what the answer is.”

“So, what then?”

Their eyes met in the dim lighting and neither one looked away.

“So you can stay here, and shut up about it, or you can leave.”

Ronan tore his gaze away and left without another word.

///

The end of the school year was fast approaching and the raven gang was swamped with finals, late nights, and last minute study sessions. They were each so caught up in exams that they’d barely seen the others for over a week. The only exception had been when Gansey and Ronan had stepped into Nino’s to get lunch, seen how busy it was, and stepped out. Even those who lived at Monmouth spent more time in the company of textbooks, rather than roommates.

Because of this Gansey had decided a Saturday together was exactly what they all needed. It had taken twenty minutes on the phone with Blue’s mother and an arranged trip for Robert Parrish that no one but Noah knew Gansey had planned.

(When Noah found out he simply shook his head and murmured that Gansey always got himself what he wanted which left Gansey feeling unsettled and slightly guilty.)

Adam, who was the last to arrive at Monmouth, was greeted by an unsmiling Noah whose shoulders slumped when the door opened to reveal him.

 “I was hoping you’d be later.”

Adam could hear a strange thumping sound from inside the apartment. “And why is that?”

Noah shook his head. “You’ll see.”

Adam followed Noah in, wondering what the sound was, and what Noah was talking about. It only took a moment for his first question to be answered.

To the left of Gansey’s mini Henrietta, hanging from the ceiling, was a punching bag. The bag was swinging back and forth toward Ronan, just to be punched back again every time it got close enough.

Ronan moved with the same grace and dangerous beauty that he fought with. His arms snapped out and back, again and again. His muscles rippled and sweat glistened off his bare back.

Adam jumped when Gansey’s voice sounded next to him.

“He bought it about a week ago and hasn’t stopped beating it since. “

“That surprises you, Gansey? He’s probably imagining that it’s Declan.”

 Gansey shook his head. “No, I don’t think its Declan that he’s imagining.”

“Who else would it be?”

Gansey shrugged in a way that Adam recognized; it meant he knew exactly who Ronan was thinking about punching, but wasn’t going to say so.

Adam rolled his eyes and moved toward the couch were Blue and Noah sat. He looked again at Ronan and only glanced away when Gansey bumped into him.

“Adam, what are you staring at?”

Adam didn’t answer because it was embarrassingly obvious. But he couldn't help himself; there was just something so damn captivating about the curves of Ronan’s tattoo when he moved.

///

Adam was furious. He’d never gotten in trouble like this, he’d never been in a school fight, and he’d never been called to the Dean’s office.

Now he was sitting in the hallway outside of that exact office listening to Mr. Whelk describe in detail the fight that he’d come across, as well as how the boys needed to be severely disciplined to prevent such things from happening again.

And it was all thanks to none other than Ronan-fucking-Lynch.

Ronan Lynch, who according to Gansey and Noah, had been twice as cranky and aggressive for the last two weeks. And also according to Gansey, it was no surprise that he had snapped.

Unfortunately for Adam, Gansey never mentioned this titbit of information, so he was completely unprepared when Ronan lashed out.

They were walking to class when one of their classmates, Ashton, decided it was a good time to torment the poor little scholarship student. He strode toward Adam but his taunting voice reached them before he did, tipping Ronan off to what was about to come.

Ashton must not have seen Ronan, Adam thought, because if he had he wouldn't have moved so quickly or clamped a hand around the back of Adam's neck and jolted the other boy forward.

That was as far as he got before Ronan launched himself at the boy and brought him down with one swift blow. Things escalated from there and by the time Mr. Whelk had arrived three other boys (including Gansey, who was just trying to stop Ronan) had been dragged into the fight.

Now the six boys were all clustered in the hallway, some holding ice packs, awaiting the Dean’s wrath.

Adam checked his watch. School had already almost been over when the fight started and he still needed to make it to work.

He glanced toward the door to the Deans office and heard Whelks voice rising. Clearly, they were going to wait awhile longer. He let out a resigned sigh and surveyed the hallway before him.

Gansey was sitting in one of the few chairs that decorated the corridor, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. He looked tired and irate.

Looking further down the hallway Adam saw Ronan leaning against the wall across from the other boys, a self-satisfied smile on his face. They all looked a sight worse than he did.

Without warning the office door banged open and Mr. Whelk stormed out. He cast a filthy glare around the hallway and stalked away, fists clenched and jaw set.

The boys threw apprehensive glances toward each other, wondering what had Whelk so displeased. Whatever it was, if it angered Whelk, it couldn't be too bad for them.

A moment later the Dean stepped into the doorway, a deep frown etched onto his face. His eyes roamed over each boy, taking in their devilish appearances; the mussed hair, wrinkled clothes, and bruise faces.

He shook his head slowly. “I’m extremely disappointed in you boys. Each one of you has let me down. Especially you, Mr. Gansey, I would’ve never expected this from you.” His eyes trailed to Ronan. It was clear that he was not surprised to see him there.

“Normally this kind of behavior and rule breaking is taken very seriously. However, seeing as to how there is only one week remaining in the year, you will get off easily. Tomorrow, you will all serve detention with Mr. Whelk and your parents will be informed of this incident. Consider yourselves lucky.”

He disappeared back into his office, the door shutting firmly behind him.  The boys begin to trickle out of the hallway, but Adam sat with his head in his hands, his eyes squeezed shut.

 The school was going to call his dad. He was fucked.

Gansey clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Alright there, Adam?”

He scrubbed a hand over his face and stood. “I am for now.”

He didn’t wait for an answer, just shook Gansey’s hand away and strode down the hallway, trying his best to ignore the feeling of dread that filled every inch of his mind.

Gansey and Ronan’s voices were growing quieter the further Adam walked.

“What is his damage?”

“Think, Ronan. Mr. Larkin said parents would be informed.”

Adam focused on the sound of his own footsteps echoing off the hallway, determined to block out the sounds of what would surely be pity.

It didn’t matter anyway. Whatever bruises his father left on him, he could blame on the fight. It had been blurry enough that no one knew who they were hitting except Ronan. No one would be able to say that they hadn’t given Adam his bruises.

-

Sitting in detention after school the next day, Adam noticed that every boy bore some mark from the previous day’s incident, except for Gansey who had gotten the least of it. Ashton had a bruised jaw and a split lip, while his lackeys were sporting matching black eyes. Ronan had a nasty cut on his cheek, inflicted by the buckle of a bag that someone had thought to swing. In comparison to these things no one thought much of Adam’s bruises. Only Ronan and Gansey were any wiser of the source from which they came.

As detention, all the boys were in Mr. Whelk’s classroom for two and a half hours after school. First he had them organize everything in the classroom that could possibly be organized. Then he made them apologize individually to each boy involved in the fight.

Ronan had smirked through each apology and insincerity had dripped from every word he said.

Now for the remaining half an hour they were supposed to be sitting quietly, doing homework. However, it appeared that Ronan had no intentions to work on his ever-growing list of due assignments.

Adam was bent over his Latin homework, brows furrowed in concentration when Ronan hissed in his ear. “I know you don’t have work today.”

Adam didn’t look up. “So?”

“So why didn’t you come to school with Gansey or I?”

Adam ignored Ronan in favor of checking his textbook and correcting his few mistakes.

If Ronan Lynch’s facial expressions could kill, Adam would be dead ten times over.

“What the fuck is your problem, man?”

Adam snapped his textbook shut; loudly enough that Gansey looked up at them and Whelk gave them a nasty glare and pressed his finger to his lips, shushing them.

Ronan raised his middle finger to his own lips in response.

Adam slid his homework into the front of the textbook and stowed it in his bag.

 “My problem, Ronan, is you. You’ve been nothing but a dick to the rest of us since the week of finals and now you swoop out of nowhere to save me from a jibe about my sweater. I should be asking you what your problem is, not the other way around.”

Ronan paused for a moment, his eyebrows drawing together ever so slightly. Adam was sure that if Ronan knew he looked anything close to confused, he would instantly wipe his face of any emotion.

As if he could read Adam’s mind, Ronan’s face straightened and his eyes narrowed. He lifted his chin and when he spoke, his voice was cold. “I wasn't trying to save you from his words. It looked like he was going to land one right in your face, and while I know damn well you don’t mind having the shit beat out of you, I thought maybe for once you wouldn't see people caring about you as charity. Clearly, I was wrong.”

He pushed away from the table, his chair scraping against the ground, and walked away. The tense line of his retreating back made Adam feel as though he’d just done something he would come to regret.

///

Past his fight with Ronan, past moving into St. Agnes, and past the end of the school year Adam sat in the driver’s seat of the BMW, hands gripping the steering wheel, eyebrows drawn together. The summer evening was falling outside.

“I am sure that this is a bad idea.”

Ronan shrugged from the seat next to him. “Most things with you are, Parrish.”

Now Adam squinted up at Ronan. “What is that sup-“

“Shit, man, we don’t have all day. The sun’s already setting and you’ll be more afraid to do it once it’s dark. Let’s _go_.”

Adam hesitantly obeyed.

Peering through the windows in Monmouth, Blue, Gansey, and Noah watched the BMW spin doughnuts around the parking lot.

Blue hummed. “I didn't think Adam could be convinced to do it.”

Noah’s mouth curved into a rare smirk. “I doubt he could be by anyone other than Ronan.”

From beside them Gansey shook his head. “C’mon, away from the windows now, let’s give them some privacy.”

Blue snorted. “Privacy, Gansey? They don’t even know we’re watching.” She paused. “Not that they’re doing anything worth watching. Yet, anyway.”

“Jane!”

“What? One day Adam will notice the things Ronan does for him, and one day Ronan will see the way Adam stares at him when he thinks no one’s looking.” Blue smirked. “Then they’ll need their privacy.”

Gansey covered his face with his hands, muttering about Blue’s ‘boldness’. When he looked up his eyes swept the room and he frowned. “Where’s Noah?”

-

Outside in the BMW Ronan was staring, eyes wider than normal, lips parted, in a state of awe. It had never struck Ronan, just how beautiful Adam was, if that word could even describe how he looked in that moment.

The sun was casting a warm glow over his pale skin and lighting his eyes. The air blowing through the window whipped his hair around his face and made his shirt flutter around his neck. It slipped down to reveal a smooth collar bone. His body was tense and relaxed at the same time. He was in control of the beast he was driving, but he knew that could change in a second. He looked daring, powerful.

Yes, Adam Parrish was beautiful.

Suddenly, Noah piped up from the backseat, “Ronan, you know it’s not a good idea to stare at the sun for too long.”

His jaw snapped shut and his eyes darted away. “The sun’s behind us right now, genius.”

Noah’s voice was as quiet as his laughter as he faded out of the backseat. “Not for all of us.”

///

Adam was going to kill Richard Campbell Gansey III. It would put a damper on the holiday weekend, but that was just tough.

As he sat in the backseat of the Pig, sweat running down his back, hot air doing nothing to cool him, he knew he couldn’t be the only one with such thoughts. Except Blue- she looked exceptionally happy sitting in the passenger seat next to Gansey, and Adam was guessing that it had something to do with the formers hand resting on her thigh.

They pulled to a stop at a red light and Gansey’s thumb began to rub non-subtle circles into her bare skin.

Ronan spoke loudly. “Do you two need a moment alone? Shall we pull over so you can work that out in a gas station bathroom?”

Gansey didn't say anything, but he returned his hand to the steering wheel.

Blue, however, twisted around to face him, a wicked grin in place on her pretty face. “You wish that we would, because then we wouldn't be here.”

Ronan sneered at Blue, pretending he didn't know what she meant. “Yes, maggot, because if you weren't here it would mean that you and Gansey would finally be-“

Gansey cut him off. “Ronan. Please stop.” The please might as well not have been said, for his voice was sharp enough that it held no politeness, only the demand that it be obeyed.

Silence lapsed over the four of them. It had been five previously, but the further they got from home, the less visible Noah had gotten, until the seat between Adam and Ronan was completely empty.

The air conditioning in the Pig continued to simply puff warm air on them, and as the day wore on the afternoon sun overpowered the AC until Gansey gave in to everyone’s complaints and rolled down the windows.

There was a piercing wolf whistle at the next red light, causing Adam to open his eyes and lift his chin off the window sill, and Gansey to turn around to see who was whistling.

In the car pulled up next to them, there was a boy around their age hanging out the window, a sly smirk on his face, looking into the backseat of the Camaro.

Certain that he was not the one being whistled at; Adam looked to Ronan and immediately saw what had caught the boy’s attention.

At some point, probably after the windows had been opened, Ronan had taken his shirt off and it lay crumpled on the seat next to him. Sweat glistened on his chest. Sharp bones jutted out where his jeans hung low on his hips and his head was tipped back against the seat, showing a long stretch of his neck.  At the whistle, he turned and smirked at the boy, daring him to do something more than just whistle.

He didn’t, and Adam was relieved. A thought crossed his mind that he would be okay with Ronan looking at him that way.

The light turned green and both cars moved forward.  Gansey slowed enough for the other car to pass them.

“Goddamn it, Lynch, would it kill you to be decent?”

Ronan rolled his eyes. “It’s too hot, man.”

Adam knew Gansey was only annoyed because Blue was there, but she didn’t seem to be paying any attention to Ronan or his sweaty chest.

No, her eyes were fixed on Adam in a way that meant she’d been watching him for some time, and had seen something he probably wished she hadn’t.

Her eyes were practically lit up with wickedness and her voice was full of implication. “Yeah, Adam, isn’t it hot back there?”

His eyes narrowed and he didn't answer. He was sure whatever he said would not be what she wanted to hear.

Blue hummed, and turned back around in her seat. Gansey shook his head at her and Adam felt as though they were in on something he didn't know about. He glanced at Ronan to see if he had picked up on it and found the other boy staring at him.

 “What?”

Ronan raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Why are you staring at me?”

Ronan looked away. “I’m not, man.”

“But you were-“

“Check your ego, Parrish.”

Adam rested his head in his hands, exasperated. He heard Ronan snickering. He ignored it.

-

When they finally made it to the campground that Gansey had picked out, everyone was in high spirits.

Ronan had started poking fun at Blue, which resulted in a stern talking to from, as Ronan said, “a raging Dick”. Gansey then told Ronan not to bring up names, because he knew most of Ronan’s childhood nicknames. Outraged, Ronan demanded to know how he knew of them.

Gansey just grinned at him in the rearview mirror and told him that there were consequences to ditching Gansey and Matthew in the BMW for an hour.

Ronan huffed what sounded like “traitor” and turned his harassments to Adam instead. They bantered for what seemed like ages, until Noah appeared in the seat between them and told them to get a room. Adam noticed that Gansey and Blue exchanged grins and he vowed to find out what their little secret was before the night was over.

-

Now they all stood in front of the two large tents they’d spent the last hour pitching.

Blue let out a breath. “Well, that took long enough.”

Gansey gently pointed out that she was the one who had toppled into them when they were close to finishing.

“I told you, Noah pushed me!”

Ronan looked up from where he was picking at his leather bracelets. “Aw, Noah, you’re finally starting to mess with people, like actual ghosts do.”

Noah was the perfect picture of someone who was indignant but trying to be sincere as he insisted that he’d only pushed her on accident, and he was very sorry.

Blue squeezed his arm, telling him it was fine, and shot a dirty look at Ronan, whose mouth curved into a grin.

Adam mentally shook himself when he found that he was staring at the curve of Ronan’s lips. He was suddenly reminded of the day Ronan had showed up at his family’s double wide and cleaned his split lip as well as the rest of his bruised face.  He remembered how he’d been crowded against the bathroom counter, and how uncomfortable he’d been. He realized he’d be more comfortable with that now.

A sleeping bag was thrown into the side of his head and he jerked back into the present.

“C’mon Parrish, Gansey and Blue took the other tent so we’re sharing. Get your shit out of the car.”

Adam slowly picked up the sleeping bag. “What about Noah?”

Ronan turned around, his eyes filled with exasperation. “He’s a fucking ghost, he doesn't sleep.”

Blue clicked her tongue from where she leaned against the Pig. “He’s still part of this trip, Ronan. When he comes back he can join Gansey and I.”

Adam and Ronan spoke at the same time.

“Why does ‘Gansey and I’ sound like an item?”

\-----

“And what exactly is he going to be joining in on between ‘Gansey and you’?”

Blue flushed and tried to glare at the same time. “It’s not like that with us.”

Ronan laughed. “Really? Because the thigh rubbing and loving glances had me confused.”

Adam could tell that Blue was staring to get upset. He stepped forward to intervene and Blue held up a hand to him, saying _‘don’t’._

“Well if our so called loving glances confused you, then you must be confounded by all the eye-fucking you do with Adam!”

Adam was surprised and confused at the same time. Surprised, because Blue almost never swore, and confused because what she said had not made any sense to him.

Ronan’s eyes were slants, filled with anger. He opened his mouth, no doubt with a cutting comeback for Blue, but Gansey arrived just in time.

“What’s going on here?” He glanced at Ronan. “Whatever it is that you were about to say, don’t.”

Ronan’s teeth clicked audibly when he snapped his mouth shut. Gansey gave him a disapproving look before turning to Adam.

“Adam, what happened? Why do you look confused and why does Jane look so upset?”

Blue’s mouth opened in a silent protest.  Adam, however, just pinched his eyebrows closer together.

“Gansey, what is eye-fucking…?”

Gansey closed his eyes and counted to ten on his fingers before looking up. “Never mind, I’m not dealing with this. Everyone hurry up and get your things in the tents. We don’t want to miss the fireworks.”

-

Adam had not hurried up. He hadn't gotten his things in the tent in time and in the busy crowds of the camp ground he’d been separated from his friends.

He wasn't sure how long it would take for them to find him, but he had a feeling that it could be a while. The sun was already nearly hidden by the trees. It would be dark soon and the fireworks would start. He regretted telling them not to wait for him.

He knew they had to be somewhere and that Gansey would want to be in the least crowded spot. His eyes scanned for the less populated areas of the grounds. He stole himself a breath and ducked into the crowd, immediately dodging a raging toddler that reminded him of Ronan.

He kept pushing through the mass of people, glancing around for the obnoxiously bright color of Blue’s shirt or Ronan's looming shadow.

He wondered if Ronan was worried or if he had noticed, even. Adam knew that his tendency to keep quiet and blend in, mixed with Blue and Gansey only having eyes for each other and Ronan and Noah’s near constant bantering, they might not have realized he was gone yet.

Adam swallowed, trying to push these thoughts away. They were his friends, they would find him.

 The crowd jostled Adam from all sides, sharp elbows and loud voices. People were looming over him and shouting. He felt like he was back outside his old doublewide. He thought he was going to be sick, and then he felt it.

A hand, big and warm and soft, was wrapping around his bicep and pulling him closer. Another hand grabbed his other bicep and turned him around. He was face to face with Ronan Lynch.

“Where the hell have you been, Parrish?” He had to shout over the noise of the crowd.

Adam tried to answer but his voice was drowned out by the first firework exploding. A woman pushed him from behind and he stumbled into Ronan.

Adam winced when he was shoved and he saw Ronan shooting the woman a poisonous look. He didn’t know if it was because she’d pushed Adam, or because Adam was now bracing himself against Ronan, one hand splayed over his chest.

Another firework exploded above them and Adam startled.

Ronan’s eyes narrowed. “What’s your problem, Adam?”

Adam didn’t know what his problem was. He didn’t know if he had one. What he did know was that everything felt different, more rushed. He couldn’t explain it but it felt like someone was looking at them and checking their watch.

“I- nothing, where are the others?” He wanted to ask Gansey if he felt it to.

A shadow crossed Ronan’s face. “I don’t know where they are man; I’ve been looking for you!”

Adam’s chest felt tight. It was like someone had opened a window in his brain and he was now seeing the light.

Three months ago Ronan had showed up at his house to check on him after he missed school. He’d cleaned Adam’s cuts and made him ice his bruise. The awkwardness in the stuffy bathroom, only inches away from Ronan, he now realized had been tension. Tension from both words unsaid and the proximity of being crowded together, much like they were now.

A week after that at Monmouth, Ronan had been pushing all this tension into a punching bag. Adam remembers staring.

And only mere days after that, Ronan had punched Ashton in the face because he tried to start a fight with Adam. They ended up in detention and Ronan had shown a flicker of vulnerability.

He remembered Noah’s comments to Ronan while they’d been in the BMW. Noah said that it was a bad idea to stare at the sun for too long. Ronan pointed out that the sun had been behind them and Noah said it wasn't for some people. It had confused Adam at the time but now he realized that Ronan had been staring at him.

And of course this was only one of the many implications, comments, and exchanged glances between Blue, Gansey, and Noah. They’d seen all along what Adam was only now realizing.

And in that day alone Ronan had stripped off his shirt in front of Adam, had been caught staring at Adam and then denied doing it, decided to share a tent with Adam, and been the one to leave the rest of the group to find him.

Now Ronan shook him back into present day.

“What the fuck, Parrish? You just went zombie on-“

Adam surged forward and pressed his lips against Ronan’s. Ronan was completely still for a split second before his hands moved from Adam’s biceps to grip his shoulders so tightly that it seemed he thought Adam might slip away, and returned the kiss. Adam’s hands moved; one to cup Ronan’s neck, and the other to the back of his head, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

It was soft, and firm, and there was a tinge of desperateness, of the urgency that comes with being afraid of losing what you wanted for so long and had finally gotten.

It was all the words they hadn’t said before, and might still not say. Things like, _‘I care about you,’_ and _‘I’m sorry’_.

It was an acknowledgement and a reassurance. Adam was saying, _‘I realized you like me, I like you too.’_

From where Gansey sat with Blue and Noah he let out a sharp cry, making them both jump. “Look, there! Adam and Ronan are kissing each other!”

Noah smiled faintly. “It’s about time they figured it out. Our hints were getting less and less subtle.”

Blue grinned and leaned into Gansey’s space. “Remember a couple weeks ago, when you told me to give them privacy? And all they were doing was driving together, but now they’re kissing, and _you_ ’re watching.”

Gansey was quiet for a moment then he nodded. “You’re right, Jane. Noah, don’t watch them.”

Noah’s reply was cut off by Ronan and Adam’s arrive.

“There’s no use telling him that, Gansey. He’s a ghost; he can go through walls and turn invisible. If he wants to be a voyeur then he will be.”

Noah’s indignant scoff was both at Ronan’s comment and Adam’s foot nudging him over. He and Ronan sat on the blanket; Noah protested being a voyeur. Gansey scolded Adam for not staying with them. Blue said he clearly didn’t mind getting lost with Ronan and Ronan told her to put a lock on her tent zipper that night.

Everything was as it always was, the only difference was that Adam and Ronan’s hands were laced together on the blanket between them, and they all felt like a little piece of something had clicked into place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A few things-  
> a) this is my first work in the fandom  
> b) any/all mistakes are mine  
> c) hope you enjoyed it!  
> \- V


End file.
